The Cat Returns
by RiftDragneelFairyTailOC
Summary: AU. Based heavily off of Studio Ghibli and Miyazaki Films' The Cat Returns. Hinata Hyuuga saves the cat prince Sasuke Uchiha and is force to marry him? Not on the watch of the nine tailed fox cat Kurama, the oddly colored crow Gamakichi, and the princely cat Naruto! Read as they get Hinata out of the cat king's grasp! Slight NaruHina. SasuSaku. InoSai. Rated T because I want to.


Hinata did not have a good day. Well, her day was normal for the most part, going through school without a hitch, but it was on her way home that something strange happened. Something that made her normal day spiral downhill into abnormalness.

"So what did you get on that test, Hina?" Ino asked, turning to her closest friend. Hinata was staring ahead of them with a small smile. "One-hundred." The midnight haired girl replied. Ino sighed. "Just like you to ace every test they throw your way. How do you do it?" She said, laughing. Hinata just smiled at her friend. "I studied, idiot!" She joked with mild seriousness.

The pair continued to walk down the street, stopping to wait on a crosswalk. In the middle of the road was a black cat, dropping and fiddling with a yellow box tied with a pale orange ribbon. Hinata took notice of this, and mentioned it to Ino. "Ino-san, that cat is going to get run over!" Hinata almost panicked. The cat could die if something wasn't done. It dropped the box it was carrying and struggled to get it's muzzle under the box to pick it up again. Then, the light turned green. Hinata's eyes widened. The cat really would die! She left her startled friend, who was crying "Hey, Hina! What're you doing!" and snatched her friend's lacrosse stick. She ran across the road, catching the cat in the net, little yellow box in tow, and crashed into the other side of the road. The lacrosse stick was broken.

The cat slowly got up from the rough crash and looked Hinata in the eye, two strange red eyes seemingly staring into her soul. It got up onto two legs much like a human would, and brushed off the fur on it's legs, much like a human would. Hinata was shocked. "Ehh-urgh-wha-huh?" Were the intelligent words that escaped her mouth. "My name is Prince Uchiha Sasuke, thank you for saving my life, I owe you my own." The cat deeply bowed. "U-uhh, my name i-is Hyuuga Hinata, n-nice to meet you too." She stammered, before the cat picked up his box and ran off.

That night, Hinata heard the yowling of all the cats in her neighborhood combined wake her up from her scarce sleep. Somehow, there was no yelling from the neighbors to get the cats to shut up. She groaned at her lack of sleep and went to see what the hell was happening outside. When she got outside, her fluffy lavender pajamas weren't enough to keep the nightly chill at bay, and she shivered. There were cats of all kinds all running towards some sort of procession in the middle of the dark street. Strays, housecats, and any other kind of domesticated feline was rushing toward the marching... cats? Walking cats?

All of the cats were walking on their hind legs like that prince cat she had met the day before. Some held long poles with light blue lamps hanging from them, turning on all the near house lights. There were also black tuxedo-cats, they seemed to be guards or something. In the center of the mass of cats was some sort of important cat or something, as he was being carried on a wooden throne by some royal guard cats holding umbrellas. There was a lankier cat in robes and a terribly short cat holding a scroll.

Hinata hid behind her mailbox when the cat procession came closer. The blue lamps turned on her house lights and the cats stopped in front of her, the important cat having his chair set down while he still didn't get up. The short cat came up to her and bowed. "Hello. The Cat King has heard of your valiant effort in saving our prince. Here is a list of gifts you will receive." He said simply. "G-gifts?" Hinata asked incredulously. The cat was silver in fur color and had glasses. "Yes," the lanky cat interjected, "you have saved our prince from a life-or-death situation, and we are extremely grateful." He was midnight black, and his eyes were red like the prince's.

"I-i don't need gifts! I saved you prince out of the goodness in my heart!" She said, pleading that she not receive gifts. The short cat spoke up. "The Cat King is so grateful, he came to thank you himself!" He stepped aside so Hinata could see the large black cat easier. The King of Cats gave an evil-looking smirk. His eyes were a piercing golden and she could have sworn there was purple marking around his eyes. "Thanks, Babe." He creepily said, sending shivers down her spine. The short cat held out an old looking scroll to her, which she took. The small cat and the lanky cat gave a deep bow before the royal guard cats opened up their umbrellas again and picked up the cat king, then left, her house light turning off.

Could her life get any weirder?

The next morning, she woke up sick. She turned off her annoying fox-styled alarm clock and groggily got out of her bed. Her phone started to ring, so she answered it. It was Ino. "H-hey, Hinata?" Came her mildly panicked voice.

"Ino? What's wrong?"

"Are these Lacrosse sticks yours?"

Hinata paused, subconsciously reaching for the scroll she received the night before. Thinking of a quick save, she replied, "No, I don't beleive so. I don't even know where they _came_ from! Hey, Ino, could you grab the homework, I'll be late because I'm sick." She sneezed as if to emphasize her point. She patted herself on the back at her achievement of veering her off topic.

"Oh! Yeah, sure, Hina!"

She hung up, sneezing into another tissue.

Just then, her father who acted like a mother called her. "Hinata, come down for breakfast!" She complied, seeing her long haired father reading the newspaper and drinking tea. Suddenly, she remembered she needed to get dressed for school, even if she was sick. She quickly got dressed in her blue-and-white uniform and grabbed her bag, eating her breakfast on her way to school. Only to see her front yard replaced with cattails. Another gift?

She ran to school as she was already late. For some odd reason, cats started to follow her. _Another_ gift? Maybe someone snuck catnip into her pocket? She didn't want to think of who did that. As she ran, she tripped as her shoe fell off. _Damn it all._ When she reached to grab it and put it back on, the running team ran in between her and her shoe, leaving her standing there for a solid five minutes before they finally passed and she could continue on her way. By the time she made it to school, she was exhausted, and the guards telling her that "pets weren't allowed on the school grounds" Made her even more agitated as she didn't own the damn cats.

Hinata sighed and went to open her locker. Could her school day be normal? Please? She prayed to whatever cat deity that existed that they would get their cats away from her. She opened her locker to put on her indoor shoes. _Nope._ The cat god didn't answer her calls, as boxes of mice flodded out of her open locker and the cats following her jumped on them.

It was the end of her last period, and she was damn glad she made it through the day. Then, Ino came up to her, looking desperate. "Hey, Hina? Could you take cleanup duty? Sai has a game today, and I can't miss it!" She said. Hinata nodded. "Of course! What are friends for?" With that, Ino left and Hinata went to do cleanup.

Hinata was almost done with cleanup, she just had to put the trash in the dumpster. She was carrying the trash bin when she tripped, spilling the trash and falling on her face. "Owwww!" She groaned, rubbing her face. Then she looked at the trash all over the ground and she groaned again. She would have to pick it up.

She tried for a few trick shots, and missed all of them. One landed by the nearby fence, and she went to pick it up, but ended up sitting on the step right next to the fence. She sighed. Her day was going terribly.

"Did you like the gifts?"

Hinata turned around furious, as she knew who that voice belonged to. The silver cat with glasses that had given her the scroll. She picked him up by the scruff of the neck and shook him until he bristled. "No! I didn't like them at all! One, I don't nedd anymore damn Lacrosse sticks! Two, I'm allergic to cattails! Three, I don't like it when cats follow me around! Four, I don't eat goddamn mice! Do you get it!?" Hinata yelled, angry at the cat. The cat looked downcast. "We simply wanted to please you." He said. "Well, you know what you can do!? Leave me alone!" She yelled again.

Calming down, Hinata asked, "You know, you never introduced yourself." She said, resting her head on her hands. The cat perked up, lifting his glasses with his paw. "Oh! My deepest apologies! My name is Yakushi Kabuto!" Hinata gave a very small smile. If only she had a Death Note. If only. "Ah! I know what would make you happy!" Hinata gave Kabuto a glare. She didn't want any more gifts. "We'll be giving you a tour of the cat kingdom!" Hinata raised an eyebrow, it didn't seem that bad, but she knew there was a catch. "And I'm sure Prince Sasuke would love to have you as a wife!" He said cheerily.

 _WHAT!?_

Before Hinata could say anything, Kabuto was gone. "You damn cat!" She yelled after him, shaking her fist through the bars of the fence. She slumped, leaning against the fence and groaning. "What am I going to do?" She groaned, cursing Kabuto's very existence.

 _"Go to the cat bureau."_

Hinata looked up. "Okay, mysterious voice, how do I find this 'cat bureau?'"

 _"Look for the the large red cat."_

"Does this cat have any other defining features?" Hinata asked the disembodied voice.

 _"He has nine tails and looks like a fox"_

That was all she needed.

She walked through the market center. She was having no luck finding this nine-tailed, foxlike cat. Her stomach growled, so she stopped to grab something to eat. Just something small. She grabbed a small sandwich and devoured it, then sat down on one of the outside seats that the place had. When she sat down, her seat yowled like a cat. She quickly got up to see a large red, foxlike cat with nine tails. Her eyes widened. _'This must be him!'_ She thought, and poked him, saying, "Hey, Mr. Cat, I need to find a cat bureau, can you take me there?"

The cat looked surprised at the mention of a 'cat bureau' because his head jerked up and his red eyes widened. "Come." He said, getting out of the seat and running off. Did he have to be so cryptic?

She followed the cat-fox through alleys, on top of rooves, through crowds, and up and down stairs, and she almost lost sight of him a few times. But finally, when Hinata was near exhaustion, they stopped, stepping into a circle of small, cat-sized houses. The nine tailed cat landed himself on a chair and opened up a newspaper, ignoring Hinata's questions.

Then, the light grew ten times brighter and once they receded, a yellow and orange cat in a tuxedo stepped out of the small green house the fox cat was sitting in front of. He had striking blue eyes and, though he had whiskers like any normal cat, he had black lines resembling whiskers behind the real ones.

The fox cat turned to the new entry. "I've had enough of your light shows, Naruto!" Then he turned back to his newspaper. The now proclaimed Naruto turned to Hinata, looking up as she was way taller than him. "Hello, my name is Uzumaki-Namekaze Naruto. You may call me Naruto, though. Dattebayo." He bowed. She bent down to his height and held out her hand for him to shake. "Well, my name is Hyuuga Hinata, nice to meet you!" She greeted when Naruto shook her head. "So why're you here?" Naruto asked, walking back into the small green house, motioning for her to follow. "Ah, that. I have The cat royals after me because I saved their prince from being run over by a car. They want me to marry the guy." She said.

"We can't let you go, then. I'm sure you don't want to be married into cat royalty, especially seeing that you are, for all intents and purposes, not a cat-ttebayo." Naruto said, handing her a small cup of tea. "The lazy bum is Kurama, and the bird sitting on top of the pole out there is Gamakichi." She stared at him. She didn't even notice he was there. After she drank the tea, she stared at him some more. "This tea is amazing!" She exclaimed. "Yes, it's my own special blend. There is no recipe, so it's a bit different every time." He answered her unspoken question.

Suddenly, an orange bird flew in the window. "Who's the girl, Naruto?" He asked, looking at the girl who just barely fit in the house. "Ah, Gamakichi, this is Hyuuga Hinata, could you get some berries? I plan on getting out the angel food cake." Naruto asked the rather large bird. Gamakichi nodded and flew back out the window. Then Kurama burst into the room. "Angel food cake? Gimme!" He said. Naruto sighed and pointed to a cupboard. "Top left shelf." He said while Kurama ravaged to find the premade cake.

After a few minutes of banter, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Hinata said to the two cats. She opened the door to see Kabuto. "It's time, princess!" He cheerily said. She backed away, cats running around her legs, and alerting Naruto and Kurama. Gamakichi burst in the window. "Naruto! I saw cats coming this way!" Naruto deadpanned. "Yeah, we noticed, Gamakichi, now help us rescue Hinata! Dattebayo!" He said, hopping on top of the bird while Gamakichi grabbed Kurama with his talons.

Hinata fell on top of the cats as they acted as a magic carpet, running as if they were a vehicle. She saw Gamakichi burst out of the small window and she sighed. They would save her! The ride on the carpet of dark gray cats was bumpy, and they were about to run into a wall, but a pale blue portal opened up and they jumped through, the portal closing behind them. Hinata grabbed Kabuto by the scruff of the neck and shook him, much like she did before. "You stupid cat! At least wait for my consent before kidnapping me!" She yelled, Kabuto's fur bristling. "Well," Kabuto said, nervously, "would you like to go to the cat kingdom?" He sheepishly asked. Hinata was livid. "No, you stupid furball!"

A lot of bumps and a few more portals later, she woke up in a cloud of mist. She didn't even notice she blacked out! The grass was tall around her, almost her height, if not half of it. She looked around to see small cat houses with human sized cats running through them. There was one dark gray cat giving a flower crown to a pale yellow one with four tails. Really, what was it with all the tails!? Looking around some more, Hinata found that she was in the shadow of a giant beast. Soon enough, she recognized it as Kurama, pretty easily too, as he had nine swishing tails behind him. But the only strange thing about him was that he was huge! The size of a small shed, at least.

As if he heard her unspoken question, Kurama turned to her and said, "I'm not any bigger, you simply got smaller." Well that answered her question.

Hinata decided to ask around if they knew how to get out of this place, it must be the cat world or something if the cats were huge and she was small. Sadly, every cat she walked up to backed away from her, maybe in fear, she couldn't tell. A small pink cat with green eyes and a purple diamond shape on her forehead padded up to her. "Hello, I am Sakura. I heard you asking how to leave this place and I'm sad to say that the only way is through the tallest tower in the kingdom." She explained, pointing to a range of towers in the distance. It appeared to be the cat kingdom she was scheduled to visit.

Kurama walked up. "Hey, aren't you one of the king's maids?" She gave a silent affirmative. "Then I guess we'll be seeing her at the ball." He ended cryptically. A ball? Why wasn't she informed? Oh, right, apparently she was going to be permanently out of the loop for the duration of this cat thing going on. Hinata inwardly groaned. This was going to suck.

Kabuto and a crowd of guards and other castle-cats soon walked up to them. Kabuto was panting. "We were looking all over for you, princess! We seemed to have dropped you on the landing. Your fat friend can come along with us if he likes." Kabuto said in between breaths. On the fat comment, Kurama seemed to burst in rage, with Hinata gripping one or two of his tails to keep him away from the white cat. Calming down, Kurama reluctantly agreed to coming with her, as he would be her guard of sorts.

The castle was grand, and would be fit for a human king if it wasn't littered with fish carvings everywhere she looked. There were grand arches, curtains between every room. and elegant designs on the floor, walls, and ceiling. She was led to a room to get dressed while Kurama was treated to some refreshments, to which he gladly complied. The dressing room cats had veils over their faces and some facial adornments that made them as beautiful as a human could perceive a cat.

When she was dressed, it was in an extravagant yellow ball gown with vertical folded cloth as a thick collar. The collar reminded her of what the nobles of early Europe wore. The skirt of the gown had a translucent piece that wrapped around her. She had fish charms as a necklace, earrings, and tiara that hung loosely in front of her forehead. The dress had no sleeves, but her hands were adorned with elegant yellow and white gloves. On her feet, she wore tall, yellow high heels that made her at least three inches taller. To top it off, there was a see through white cloth piece supported by wire and white bells behind her head, secured with her rather odd collar.

When she was done dressing, the king came in, his golden slitted eyes looking at her with satisfaction. Out of the blue, Hinata asked, "Cat king, how can I marry a cat when I'm obviously a human?" The look and laugh the king gave her said that she really shouldn't of asked. That was confirmed when he said, "Yes, I know. Ladies, bring our young girl a mirror please." He commanded, and the veiled cats complied.

Soon, there was a large body mirror in front of her and Hinata's eyes bugged out. The only rational thing to do, in her mind, was to scream.

The number one reason?

She was a cat.

Her fur was the same shade as her skin once was, and the only difference in her face was a very odd looking muzzle. Especially when she screamed. Two short ears were settled on top of her head, poking out of her midnight purple hair, and a tail was swishing behind her back. Honestly, it would be more accurate to say that she was part-cat.

After the screaming and the surprises, Hinata remembered her nine-tailed friend. She rushed out of the dressing room and into the refreshments room right beside it to see that Kurama had succumbed to the call of hunger, as he was submerged in a larger-than-life jar of jelly. The cat king's adviser, having been in the room already, heard her distressed scream and tried to calm her. "We'll just have to take him with us to the ball." He said, his paw on her shoulder.

After much panic and blunder, Hinata arrived at the ball, which was far from a human one. There was a large circle of tables with white tablecloths and the center was reserved for cats who wished to put on a show and entertain her. She prodded at the raw fish in front of her, staring at it with distaste. She was crying, as nothing that happened to her in the past few days was good. In fact, the events were emotionally draining. She was sitting at the same table as the king and his adviser, watching the rather entertaining circus cats but didn't show her satisfaction as it was covered up by her current emotional instability.

The king had told for all the entertaining cats to get out, as they hadn't made her stop crying. He even went as far as to throw some knives, much to his main adviser, Itachi's, disdain. Then, a cloaked cat came out. He looked to be a tabby, but none of his face could be seen, courtesy of the silver masquerade mask covering his face and the dark blue hat with orange feathers that covered his head. His handlike paws were covered with white gloves, and all in all, he looked like puss in boots. Not that Hinata would tell him that.

"I believe that I can make your princess happy." He stated, bowing to the king. The king narrowed his eyes but let him do what he wanted. The mysterious cat held his hand out to Hinata. her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, no, you don't want to dance with me, I'm a _meowsy_ dancer." She softly said, squeaking when she finished. "Oh, now I'm even starting to talk like a cat!" She said, blushing with embarrassment. The mystery cat pushed his hand forward a little more to say that he still wanted to dance. She hesitantly took it and walked to the middle of the entertaining floor. Most of the small royal band backed away, as they didn't know how to play a waltz. Only the accordion cat remained, a gray cat with an odd metal helmet.

When the music started, they danced. "Follow my lead." Said the mystery cat, who had a strangely familiar voice. She perked up at his voice, and her whiskers grew longer, causing her to embarrass herself. "All you have to do is believe in yourself, and you will be human once again." His whispering voice said again. Before they could take another step, he added, "Dattebayo." Hinata's eyes widened. He made it?

The king heard the unique verbal tick and ordered his guards to attack him at once. Naruto flicked off his mask and hat and cooly said, "My name is Uzumaki-Namekaze Naruto, and I'm here to save the princess!" Then, Kurama broke free of his jelly prison and started to fend off the charging guards while Naruto picked up Hinata and ran to where Sakura was, as she was yelling to them, "Over here! There's an escape route right here!" As she said, when they got there, there was the opening of what looked to be a dark slide. Hinata slid off her dress, revealing her school uniform, and slid down the slide, Naruto and Sakura following her.

Soon, they reached the end and clambered out. They looked ahead to see a huge maze around the tallest tower, the one that would get Hinata back home. Behind them, Kurama was sliding down the wall with his claws. "You left me there! You're going to have to pay me back after this, Naruto!" He yelled, but still ran with them towards the tower. Sakura stayed there, returning to her royal duties.

The maze was impossibly difficult. There were twists and turns like a regular maze, but around every corner was a dead end. They were walking for hours on end, guard chasing after them and Kurama fending them off before they could even touch Hinata. They rounded another corner and there was a dead end, so they turned back, just to see another dead end. "Didn't we come in though here?" Hinata asked, suspicious. "It's as if the walls have feet!" Kurama butted in. Naruto gave a thoughtful look, then kicked the wall they were standing in front of, It easily fell, as there were cats moving small portions of the walls and holding them up.

The small sections of wall toppled down like dominoes, making a clear path to the entrance of the tower. Hinata swore she could hear the king's adviser yelling at the kind for being so stupid to line them up. Not like she had to care, anyways. Her knight was here to save her and that was all that mattered. She looked to Naruto again and her whiskers grew again. He gave a small smile. "You just have to believe in yourself, Hinata-hime. Plus, I like the human you much better." he said, successfully getting Hinata to blush.

Soon, they were at the tower, which had a staircase spiraling around it. They didn't hesitate to climb it. During the climb, Hinata stopped, breathing heavy. She had never run this much in her life! When Naruto turned around to check on her, she said, "No! It's alright! I'll catch up to you guys!" She had hoped they would listen-they really didn't need to worry about her-but Naruto ran the small trek down the stairs to where she was and picked her up bridal style to carry her up the stairs. Running back up past Kurama, they continued.

As they climbed, they were attacked by guards, but there were dispatched easily and actually broke a bit of the staircase, which they had minimal trouble passing. After a while, the group was able to make it to a halfway-checkpoint at the tower. There were large brown arches acting as multiple doorways to get in. The stairs running outside the tower ended and continued the same way on the reverse side of the tower. Or, in simpler terms, before, the stairs were on the outside of the tower, well now they were on the inside. On this second section of the tower, there were small windows that had spike-like ledges jutting out below them.

Right when they made it to the second part of the tower, the first part exploded, successfully stopping their progress. "Grab onto something!" Naruto commanded as they each grabbed a pillar. The wind dragged past their faces and there was a sudden jerk. They had landed. Now the second part of the tower was sitting on ground level. The threesome was discouraged, mostly Hinata.

In front of the grounded tower was the king, his adviser, and the small messenger cat with many guard cats behind them. "Now," The cat king leered, "pretty kitty, come here so you can-" He was cut off. In the background was a black cat with odd red eyes in blue soldier's outfit. His paw was resting on the sheath of a sword. In line next to him were many gray cats in a similar red uniform. "Father!" He shouted.

The cat king grew nervous. "Sasuke-kun, I have found you a worthy suitor and you shall marry her!" He demanded, but the prince calmly walked past him, past Hinata, and towards Sakura, who was unlucky enough to be a bystander. From who-knows-where, Sasuke pulled out the yellow box he had risked his life getting and handed it to the pink cat. "I wish to marry you, Sakura, and this is a symbol of my love for you." He said quietly, and Hinata gasped as she opened the box.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _A small Hinata was crouching next to a small cat. The cat was a dull red, and was eating out of a small yellow box filled with fish crackers. "You seem hungry, kitty!" The little Hinata giggled. "Have as many as you want!" The cat mewed in thanks, then went back to eating out of the box. The cat had the most beautiful green eyes the child had ever seen. "I like your eyes, kitty!" She said, and got a mew in response._

 _Their conversation was cut short by a call from her mother-like father, but before she could leave the cat meowed to Hinata. "Yeah, your welcome little kitty! You can keep the box! Bye!" She said as a goodbye, walking away with her father._

 _As they walked away, Hinata asked her father, "Daddy? Can cats talk?"_

 ** _No More Flashback_**

The prince looked at Hinata. "When Sakura was rescued, she spoke worlds of you and how you had saved her from starvation. She loved the crackers you gave her, as they lay in her heart as a memento to the time when she would have died had you not interfered." He bowed. "I owe you my deepest thanks." Hinata blushed. "You don't need to thank me for anything!" She said, surprised at the praise. The attention went back to the king as he spoke up.

"Well, as it looks like my son is taken why not marry me instead?" He asked with an odd smirk gracing his face. Then Hinata snapped. " _Nobody decides who I am but me! Of course I don't want to marry you, you pervert!_ " She yelled at him, stepping closer with every word, making his fur bristle. Then Naruto gave Kurama a command. "Now, Kurama!" Naruto gave Sasuke a look between them that spoke a thousand words, and both nodded. Sasuke commanded his force of soldier cats and blocked his father.

Kurama grabbed Hinata and threw her up the spiraling stairs and she landed on her feet. She ran up from where she was. The cat king used his claws and climbed up the side of the tower, while Naruto ran up the stairs to catch up with him. That left Kurama and the cat military to face off against the messenger cat, the king's adviser, and the cat guard. Kurama donned a wicked grin. "I'm surprised you idiots haven't recognized me yet." He stated, before fexing his claws and swishing his nine wild tails around. "Because I am much better known as the Nine-Tailed Fox, the cat who ate all the fish in the lake!" Apparently, that was a big thing for the cats, because they gasped. "Get him!" The adviser yelled.

Hinata tripped a few times on her ascent, but got back up quickly. Naruto had told her that by the time dawn struck, she would be a cat forever. That comment had brushed her fur the wrong way, and she was eager to leave the place. She climbed with more gusto and soon reached the top of the tower.

Naruto saw a sword with the hilt like snake thwack against the stone wall behind him, right above his head. The cat king. The black cat walked up the stairs to where he was in front of the orange cat and grabbed his sword from above his head. "Let's duel like proper cats, shall we?" Naruto asked, stepping onto one of the spike ledges and taking his spot and the narrow end. The king smirked. "But you have no sword! Why not just give up now?" He tauntingly asked. Naruto smirked back. "I don't need a sword to save Hinata!" He said, rushing towards him. "Rasenken! (Spiralling Sword)" He yelled as they passed.

Now on opposite sides of the ledge, Naruto was holding a pulsing blue sword made from pure energy while the cat king was collapsed on the floor, yowling in defeat as his bottom half was shaved of fur.

Kurama had been told to go climb the tower to help Hinata by the prince and he had quickly obliged. He got there faster than Naruto, as he was stronger in raw power.

Hinata was standing outside the hole in the top of the tower, quickly losing balance at the lack of a tail. She was quickly falling forward and screaming at the extreme height she was at. She could see her home, but she was at least a mile up in the air. Just as she was about to fall, a paw grabbed her ankle. It was Kurama. But, he was quickly slipping, too. Soon, they fell. The wind buffeted their faces as they held each other close, Kurama now being smaller than Hinata as she had gone back to her regular size, no longer a cat. "Hold on!" They heard through the wind. The voice belonged to Naruto.

He swiftly jumped down and took one of Hinata's hands while Kurama took her other one. "Spread your arms, Hinata." Naruto softly said, and she did what she told. They were still falling at an extremely fast rate, but she at least felt a little comfort.

Then, as if on queue, Hinata, Kurama, and Naruto landed on top of large birds. They were in the formation of a giant spiral staircase. Beside them, Gamakichi flew. "I heard you guys needed some help, so I gathered my bird friends to help out!" He shouted over the wind. "Thanks!" Naruto yelled back. "Hinata, you're very light, unlike fatso here, his tails make up half his weight!" Gamakichi joked, earning an angry glare from Kurama.

Minutes later, the foursome landed atop the school roof where Hinata went to school. "We have to leave, but you know where to find us, Hinata." Naruto said. "Also, you might need this." He pulled her schoolbag out of nowhere and she took it gratefully. "Hey, Naruto?" She asked. "I think I might have a slight crush on you." She whispered, getting him to smile a catlike grin. Gamakichi flew off with Kurama in tow, flying under where Naruto was so he could jump off of the roof and onto the bird.

An ear-splitting grin broke across Hinata's face as they left. "Bye guys! I'll miss you, Naruto, Gamakichi, Fatso!" She yelled, and she faintly heard Kurama yell back to her, "I heard that!"

A sleepy Hiashi Hyuuga woke to his alarm clock going off. He lazily slapped it to get it to stop it's infernal beeping. He dressed, and went down the stairs to get breakfast. With half lidded eyes, he sat at their small table to see his daughter wide awake, reading the newspaper and drinking tea. "There's tea ready," She said, motioning to the steaming pot on the table, "and I made you some breakfast." She motioned to some eggs in front of him. "Take what you like." She said, using her hand to say that whatever was on the table, he could have.

He grabbed the pot of tea and poured some for himself. When he drank the tea, he stared at his daughter in disbelief. She seemed to notice his expression of surprise. "It's my own special blend; there's no recipe, so it's a bit different every time." She smiled and went back to her tea and news.

Hiashi ate his breakfast with no further complaints.

 **Ah! Sorry if it was bad or if it didn't follow the storyline that well! I haven't seen the movie in at least a year!**

 **The original movie is "The Cat Returns" by Studio Ghibli and Miyazaki Films. I do not own this animated film.**

 **Naruto and it's characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own his series.**

 **Okay, I know that this was meant to be NaruHina, but I really couldn't implement for two reasons, one, I'm terrible at writing romance, and two, it wouldn't be The Cat Returns without the cats saving the princess and the princess not knowing she loved her savior until the very end.**

 **Synopsis of The Cat Returns for those who haven't seen it.**

 **Well, I don't want to spoil, so I'll tell the plot. A girl saves the prince of cats and is forced to marry him but is saved from the marriage by her one true love. Well, that might be exaggerating, but that's okay. Honestly, I think by just making this story I spoiled the movie. Sorry?**

 **R &R!**

 **RiftDragneel**


End file.
